The New Code
by bopsie
Summary: Many moons have passed and the warrior code has finally fallen... or has it? Join Redstar, leader of WindClan as him and three others set out to restore the original Warrior Code and bring the other three Clans home to the lake.
1. Prologue and Allegiances

My name is Redstar, I'm the leader of WindClan, but not the WindClan you're used too. The Clans have changed, and I fear they may have changed beyond repair. Let me explain what happened to begin with, the territories were overrun with sick rogues, they brought a plague to the Clans that cause many, many lives to be lost and sent to StarClan, that was the beginning. The next thing that happened is the code began to be questioned by all four Clans, even ThunderClan was beginning to not live by the code.

Next brought the end to the warrior code that the Clans have lived by for countless moons, ever since the Great Firestar came to the Clans. A new Code was made and I fear this will be the end of the Clans for good, The only Clan to still reside by the lake is my Clan, WindClan, and we have taken over all the territories around the lake, we're no longer the long legged and wiry cats we once were, no, we have become a combination of all the Clans.

What's that you ask? What is the new code? I'll tell you:

The speaking of StarClan by any cat other than the Leader, Leader's apprentice, Medicine cat and Medicine cat apprentice is strictly forbidden, any cat breaking this rule is punished by whatever the current Leader sees fit.

I'll explain here, after the plague cat's lost faith in StarClan and felt that if we ignored or at least most of us ignored our ancestors they would just go away. I personally don't mind if my cats break this rule, because we're the only Clan still here really. Back then punishments were death, beatings, and exiles, now I don't know what that other Clans do, I'm honestly scared to find out.

2\. The ranks of Deputy, and Elder are revoked, Leader's will take on an Apprentice on their sixth life and train them in the ways of leading their Clan until the Leader's ninth life, where at the MoonPool the current Leader and Medicine cat make the apprentice the new leader. The now previous leader's name is revoked and they resume their Warrior name and duties.

Yes, we don't allow elder's or deputies anymore, we have to fight to our very last breath. I really hate this rule because there is no stories being passed down anymore. Kits are kept in the nursery until they are six moons old still, but the task of who mentors whom is becoming difficult, often times there's not enough cats to mentor our kits and I'm forbidden from mentoring any until my sixth life.

3\. Kill any trespassing rogues, even if they are friendly, never welcome one into your Clan.

4\. Gatherings and Medicine cat meetings are revoked, only certain ceremonies are allowed at the MoonPool.

5\. Leader's are forbidden from having kits for their entire lives, no matter the gender of the cat, they are also forbidden a mate.

6\. Leader's apprentices are chosen by the Medicine cat by vision from StarClan.

That is our new code, so much has changed from when my mother was still in the forest. I can only hope my Quest will be able to restore the original code and bring the other three Clan's to their rightful place with WindClan by the lake. But it all started with one dream, which I chose to ignore at the time, I was a new leader then, my father, the Leader before me, and the addition to the fifth rule of the New Code told me I should follow what the dream told me, I couldn't my father was old and dying, his muzzle was greying and his front legs turned white with age, unlike most leader's my father had lived the longest, I can only hope I do too.

Once my father passed onto StarClan we buried him and paid our respects and that's when the urge to go got stronger and I started my quest, breaking rules as I went, this is the New Code and I, Redstar, are bound to destroy it once and for all.

 **Allegiances**

 **WindClan**

 **Leader** Redstar- Calico and white tom with a mostly red tail and green eyes (Genetically Infertile)

 **Medicine Cat** Silverheart- silver tabby she-cat with brown eyes and a white dash on her chest and a white tipped tail

 **Apprentice-** Hollypaw- a black she-cat with white paws and belly and lower face and amber eyes

 **Warriors**

Robinfur- Brown She-cat with amber eyes

 **Apprentice-** Lionpaw- yellow tabby and white tom with one blue eye and one yellow eye

Ravenfur- Black and white tom with green eyes

Firefeather- Light ginger tabby she- cat with light green eyes

 **Apprentice-** Blackpaw- Black tom with amber eyes

Cloudpelt- Grey and white tom with yellow eyes

Blackmask- White tom with black ears and face stopping a little below the eyes, and a black spot on his back and a black tipped tail, green eyes

 **Apprentice-** Dovepaw- light brown she-cat with darker brown points with a white dash on chest and a white nose bridge, blue eyes

Hawkshine- Long haired brown tabby and white she-cat with blue eyes

 **Apprentice-** Boulderpaw- grey tom with amber eyes

Leafpelt- Cream colored she-cat with yellow eyes

 **Apprentice-** Stagpaw- brown tom with pale yellow eyes

 **Apprentices**

Hollypaw- a black she-cat with white paws and belly and lower face and amber eyes

Lionpaw- yellow tabby and white tom with one blue eye and one yellow eye

Blackpaw- Black tom with amber eyes

Dovepaw- light brown she-cat with darker brown points with a white dash on chest and a white nose bridge, blue eyes

Boulderpaw- grey tom with amber eyes

Stagpaw- brown tom with pale yellow eyes

 **Outside of Clan**

Jellybean- Long haired white she-cat with blue eyes

White- white she-cat with green eyes

Raven- Black tom with yellow eyes, scar over nose bridge

Flame- Young ginger tom with amber eyes

Spark- Young light ginger she-cat with yellow eyes

Cloud- Young white she-cat with ginger patches and green eyes

Sunshine- Plump yellow and white tom with hazel eyes

Honey- a black dog with tan points and white spotting, brown eyes

Reggie- White and cream piebald dog with long hair on his tail, very friendly with cats


	2. Chapter 1

A small light ginger she-cat paced back and forth next to a black and white tom, her tail flicking nervously back and forth. At every little sound she would stop and look at the entrance to the camp hopefully, only to resume her pacing shortly after. The tom was still, his ears flicking toward the sounds the she-cat heard, but he didn't move other than to crouch down to wait, his green eyes never once leaving the entrance to camp. The air was chilly with the last grips of leaf-bare, but the tantalizing smell of warmer weather and new growth was on the breezes, the black and white tom couldn't wait for newleaf more prey, no more empty belly, and maybe just maybe he can let go of the disappointment of not getting picked by StarClan to be the next leader of WindClan.

A sudden rustle had the light ginger she-cat jumping to her paws and yowling at the top of her lungs, "Redtail- I mean Redstar is back from the Moonpool!" At her words all the Clan came out of their dens and sat waiting as the medicine cat, Silverheart came into camp, followed by a calico tom with green eyes followed, ducking his head at all the cheers that greeted him.

"Redstar, Redstar, Redstar!" The clan cheered rubbing against their new leader and congratulating him.

"What did you see at Moonpool?" One of the apprentices asked.

"Stagpaw, you know I'm not allowed to tell you." Redstar said, nudging the young tom towards the apprentices den, "And I don't think your mentor will appreciate you being tired for training tomorrow." He added.

The young brown cat smiled sleepily and went back into the den with his brother Boulderpaw and the other apprentices. As the rest of the Clan broken up and went back to their dens, Redstar looked around for two cats in particular.

"Congrats brother." Came the cool clipped voice of his own brother, Ravenfur. Redstar sighed, his brother still didn't forgive him for getting the leader position right out of the nursery.

"Ravenfur you could sound a little more cheerful, out little brother is the leader! Aren't you Redtail?" Firefeather said, her eyes squinting in mischief. Redstar couldn't help but grin at his sister, she always had something to say.

"You cheeky kit!" Redstar said and tackled her playfully, earning a laugh from Firefeather and a scornful hiss from Ravenfur as he stalked away to the warriors den. The two wrestling siblings broke apart, panting and grinning.

"Well, I better get some sleep, sometimes I forget I'm a mentor!" Firefeather said. Redstar chuckled, "You're such a scatterbrain." He said and left her to go to the warriors den as he went to his den. Redstar curled up in his freshly made nest and tucked his nose under his tail and fell asleep.

Redstar awoke on a hillside in greenleaf, the scents of prey making his belly rumble, he dropped into a hunting crouch, before he stood up again. He looked around, he didn't recognize the place he was at, in the hollow from where he was at he could see four giant oak trees and a massive boulder in front of the trees, and cats were milling about. He watched them to realize they were StarClan cats! He walked down to the hollow and looked around.

"Hello? Why are you so far away from StarClan?" He asked a white she-cat politely.

"Because we have brought you to the old forest to give you a mission." The she-cat said.

"Frostfur, is that him?" Another she-cat asked.

"Yes Speckletail, please fetch Mudfur." Frostfur said, looking at the other she-cat.

The she-cat nodded and turned and disappeared behind the rock, reappearing with a mud colored tom.

"Greetings Redstar, I'm pleased to meet you at last." The tom said, dipping his head respectfully.

"Thank you." Redstar replied, dipping his head in return before sitting down and wrapping his tail around his paws neatly. "I hear you have to speak to me?" The calico tom urged.

"Yes, I have a prophecy for you. _In the shadows of the past one will find the remains of one lost Clan, and three lost flames._ " The brown tom finished.

"That makes no sense, can't you tell me more?" Redstar asked but the dream was already fading, leaving the tom to wake up panting, looking around the den in utter confusion mauling over the words the old cat spoke.

 _In the shadows of the past one will find the remains of one lost Clan, and three lost flames._


	3. Chapter 2

The next morning brought the first real day of new leaf, Redstar exited his den and watched the Clan as it went about the day, he even went on a patrol with Ravenfur and Firefeather while her apprentice was with the others for training. He took the time to tell them about his dream.

"Ravenfur, Firefeather, I need to talk to you." Redstar said, looking at the black and white tom and pale ginger she-cat, he sat down and wrapped his mostly ginger tail around his white paws. He flicked his ears as a fly tried to settle on his left ear.

"About what? Let me guess, did dad visit you from StarClan to tell you something super important?" Ravenfur asked sarcastically, baring his teeth angrily, his ears flat against his head and his tail swishing back and forth fast.

"Ravenfur! How dare you talk to Redstar like that! Not only is he our leader he's also our brother." Firefeather snapped cuffing Ravenfur over the head with her claws sheathed, it was clear she was appalled by his behavior.

Redstar just shook his head, "Seriously you two, I need you two too listen! I got a prophecy last night from a old medicine cat named Mudfur. I think StarClan wants us to rebuild the old warrior code!" Redstar said getting in between his siblings, he wanted them to take this seriously.

"Correction, they want you to rebuild it, I don't need to help a runt like you with anything, in this code there is no law stating I have to do as you say!" Ravenfur snarled and stalked off towards camp his tail bushed out.

"Ravenfur!" Firefeather snarled getting ready to leap at the retreating tom.

"No, Firefeather, let him go, if he doesn't want to help, I'm not going to make him," Redstar said, laying his tail on his sister's shoulders calmingly, watching the retreating black and white tom. "We have to go talk to Silverheart, and see what she thinks." He continued.

"I think you're both right, StarClan has been oddly quiet in the past moons, neither Hollypaw nor I have heard from them." Silverheart said, looking at the young leader and warrior pacing in her den.

"If I may, Silverheart, Redstar." Hollypaw said, looking at her mentor and her leader, Silverheart nodded to her and Redstar gave her a slight nod also. "In my view, this makes perfect sense but the last part, there hasn't been any more descendants of the Great Firestar in countless moons, so the only problem I see is that, the three lost flames can't possibly be descendants of Firestar himself, can they? Or could they be long lost relatives, like the leader of BloodClan? Wasn't he Firestar's half brother?" Hollypaw asked, looking up from sorting coltsfoot and yarrow into piles.

"You're right Hollypaw, I forgot that part, with Sparkpelt's kits dying and one becoming a medicine cat of RiverClan when they needed one his line died out. So it has to be other relatives." Redstar said, giving the young apprentice a nod of approval.

"So what are you going to do? You can't possibly find RiverClan without knowing where they've gone, Redstar." Silverheart said.

"I know, but the shadows of the past makes me think the old forest, if there is any left, I'm guessing the Clans broken up." Redstar said, then laid his ears back embarrassed, "but we can't go over the mountains. Thanks to a certain brother of ours." He muttered.

"Then I think you know what you have to do, and you better hurry, moonhigh is almost here." Silverheart said.

Redstar nodded and hurried out of the den, he jumped onto a large rock that was next to his den and yowled "All those old enough to catch their own prey come to the LoneRock for a Clan meeting!" Once the Clan had settled down and the queens had looked outside Redstar stood up, "Cats of WindClan," He began, pausing to check the moon, "I called you here tonight because I'm going to bring back the old warrior code starting tonight, we all know it and it's better than the one we follow now." He paused again to check the moon again, "So it is time to appoint a deputy once again!" He said and was greeted by yowls and caterwauling of approval from all the cats.

"I say these words before StarClan, that our Warrior ancestors may hear and approve my of my choice. The new deputy of WindClan will be Hawkshine." Redstar said turning his gaze to the moon and stars of SilverPelt and then down to his Clan.

The long haired brown tabby and white she- cat was at a loss for words but she soon recovered some speech and said, "I-I'm honored Redstar! I truly am! I will do my very best to be a great deputy to you and to my Clan!" She stammered, her blue eyes shining proudly.

Redstar purred, "Hawkshine, that is all we can ask for." He replied as the Clan called Hawkshine's name.

"And before you all go to bed, I also need to discuss something else, I have a mission that I'm going to be leaving on, and I need my warriors to come to my den to discuss it with me." Redstar said, jumping from rock and entering his den, the other warriors following him.

"What is this nonsense about now Runt?" Ravenfur growled.

Redstar turned and snarled, "Ravenfur! I'm not just your little brother, I'm your leader, and my word is law, and I order you to change your attitude or else I will punish you as Hawkshine, Silverheart, and I see fit. Understand?" The calico tom fixed his brother with a cold gaze his tail flicking back and forth.

The black and white tom stood his ground for a moment longer and lowered his gaze and turned and stalking out of the den, "I don't believe this nonsense, so I'm not joining this stupid meeting." He threw over his shoulder.

Redstar growled, and turned to his remaining cats, he took a deep breath, and started to speak, "I have decided that I'm going to go look for RiverClan with Firefeather, and I want to take Blackmask with me seeing as you are actually part RiverClan. But here lies a problem, I don't think Blackpaw should come, he's been to recently apprenticed, Cloudpelt you could take him for a while right?"

"Of course, Redstar, I may be older, and looking forward to retiring to the elders den, but I can still take him till you find RiverClan." The old gray and white tom said.

"Thank you." Redstar said.

"What about Dovepaw? Will she be coming?" A white tom with a black mask and a black tipped tail asked.

"Yes, she's almost finished with her training, she may even be made a Warrior on the journey. We're taking her because of the ending of the prophecy, we think we might find relatives of Firestar, we're not entirely sure, but Dovepaw is the most popular and easiest to get along with out of the apprentices." Redstar said.

"Alright Redstar." Blackmask said.

"What should I do about Ravenfur? I have a feeling he'll try to take the Clan over while you're all away." Hawkshine said.

Redstar and Firefeather looked at each other, "We don't think he will, but we can't take him with us because he won't listen to us, and we have to go around the mountains because the Tribe of Rushing Water hates us because of Ravenfur being a mouse brain. Killing an elderly Stormfur thinking he was a rogue." Redstar spat.

"When will we leave?" Blackmask asked.

"I think we should leave two sunrises from now." Redstar said.

The chosen cats nodded and Redstar dismissed them and he settled down in his nest to sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

Redstar was awoken by loud caterwauling, he rushed out of his den to see what was going on.

"Redstar! Come quickly! Ravenfur brought rogue males into the camp and now their trying to kill the kits!" Hawkshine panted a gash over her right eye.

Redstar snarled and ran towards the nursery, it was utter chaos, cats were fighting everywhere. Redstar growled and launched himself into the fray, landing on top of a scrawny copper colored tom and raked his claws down his back until the tom was sent yowling away from the camp, Redstar turned for his next target, a long haired muscular black tom with a nicked ear.

"Fox hearted murderer." Redstar spat at him as more of the toms were sent running from the camp, trailing blood everywhere. He circled the tom and launched an attack, raking his claws down the toms side. Redstar gasped as he felt the toms teeth on his tail, and the tom was dragging him around and slamming him to the ground and raking his claws through his belly fur. Redstar yowled, and the weight was gone when Firefeather and Blackmask slammed into the tom and knocked him off of him, rearing up on their hind legs raining down blow after blow.

Redstar got his bearings and joined the two Warriors in driving out the black tom till he too was sent yowling and the rest of the rogues fled the camp, leaving two dead kits in the middle of camp. A mournful cry echoed around camp as the mother came out holding her two kits close.

Redstar snarled and grabbed the retreating form of Ravenfur by the scruff and pinned him to the ground. "You vile fox hearted killer!" He snarled, baring his teeth.

Ravenfur growled, "I should of been the leader of this Clan, I wouldn't be going to rescue the other Clans! Or restore the old code!"

"You know what Ravenfur? From this moment on, you are no longer a Warrior of WindClan, I hope StarClan abandons you like WindClan is. Crowstar was right, you're worthless." Redstar snarled.

"In fact if it wasn't for me and Redstar, you wouldn't even be a Warrior! And this- this is how you repay us?" Firefeather yelled at him.

"Let's chase him out and give him a beating he will remember for the rest of his life." Redstar said, and the Clan rose as one claws unsheathed and teeth bared and bared down on the black and white tom chasing him out of the camp, by the time they chased him out of the territories belonging to the Clans there was not a speck of white on the black and white tom visible under all the blood from his wounds.

After the Clan returned bloody and sore pawed, Silverheart and Hollypaw began working on the wounds of their Clanmates, a somber mood hung over the Clan. Firefeather and Redstar laid together in a shady part of camp. The sun was starting to set in the sky by the time Silverheart and Hollypaw got to the siblings quietly grooming the blood out of each others fur.

"We need to treat your wounds." Hollypaw said, setting down a poultice of goldenrod before rubbing it into Redstar's wounds. Redstar winced as the sting of the juices seeped into the wounds but then he gradually relaxed as they began to help soothe the pain he felt.

"You and Silverheart wouldn't happen to have an herb for the sting of betrayal do you?" Redstar asked softly, laying his head on his front paws, his green eyes downcast. He looked up when he felt a tail glide over his back softly, Hollypaw looked down at him, "You know there isn't Redstar, Ravenfur has always been overly jealous, and honestly, you and Firefeather need to face the fact that he just isn't cut out for Clan life. Maybe StarClan will be kind and take him quickly." Hollypaw said.

"He doesn't deserve it, not after brutally killing Bluekit and Starlingkit." Firefeather said, looking over at the two dead kits in the middle of camp as the rest of the Clan mourned. She got up and walked over to the grieving queen and started licking her ears comfortingly.

Redstar sighed, "She has a point." He got up stiffly and stretched, his front paws out in front of him and his claw scraping the ground in front of him as he took his turn pressing his nose into the kits soft fur.

"Redstar! I have the traveling herbs for you, don't you think you one second you're going to get out of eating them!" Silverheart said, flicking the tom over the head with her tail and dropped an herb pouch at his paws.

"I was hoping you'd forget." He said, dipping his head to eat the foul herbs quickly. "Yuck." He said, licking his lips and nodding to Silverheart, "we hope to be back in about three moons with RiverClan." He said and he and the patrol of chosen cats set off into the moorland.

"Goodluck! And may StarClan light your path!" The Clan called after them. The traveling cats walked in silence past the scent marks and into uncharted lands on the search for RiverClan.

By sunhigh they were well beyond Clan territory and Redstar looked around, "I think we should hunt while we can. Blackmask, you take Dovepaw to that small stand of trees, Firefeather and I will go to the stream and meet back here." He said as he and Firefeather set off. "Firefeather, do you think this is a good idea?" Redstar asked after a while.

"Redstar, you need to learn to trust yourself, I think you're doing the right thing," Firefeather said, looking at her brother, "besides, we need to hunt, I'm starving!" She said.

Redstar nodded, smiling, "Okay, let's hunt before you start trying to eat foxes or something else that could kill us." He said.

They hunted in silence for a while, teaming up to take down a rather plump rabbit and both had to drag it to the meeting place.

"Nice catch! We were beginning to worry about you two." Blackmask said, looking up from grooming his back.

"Look at that huge rabbit!" Dovepaw said, looking up from itching her ear.

Redstar smiled, "How was the hunting in your area?" He asked.

"Lousy, prey scents everywhere but they were in their burrows, Dovepaw was going to pounce on a plump vole when suddenly a rogue she-cat came out of nowhere and killed in and took off." Blackmask said.

"I wanted to claw her but I just glared at her back instead." Dovepaw said.

"Rogues this far out? How odd." Firefeather said.

"Should we kill her if we see her again?" Dovepaw asked, looking at Redstar.

"No, if we see her again or any rogue for that matter we're going to be friendly to them, we may even ask them to join WindClan if they seem like they really want too." Redstar said, looking at the three cats in front of him.

"I knew you'd come up with something mouse brained like that, Redstar, but okay." Blackmask said.

"Okay Redstar." Dovepaw said.

"Can we eat?" Firefeather asked.

Redstar laughed, "Okay, okay, let's eat, there's enough here for everyone."

After their meal the four cats started off again, they walked talking to each other before a foul acrid smell tainted the air. Redstar wrinkled his nose in disgust and looked at his companions who had similar expressions.

"What is that stench?" Blackmask asked.

"And the horrible growling?" Dovepaw asked.

"I think it's the Thunderpath!" Firefeather said.

"What? We don't know how to cross those!" Dovepaw said.

"Calm down, maybe we can find a way to cross it safely." Redstar said.

"How? In case you didn't notice Redstar there are more monsters here than there has ever been around the lake!" Blackmask asked.

"Okay, I know it's not a good situation, but I'm trying to be optimistic here." Redstar said.

"Boys!" Firefeather said, both her and Dovepaw where closer to the Thunderpath, but there was a tunnel between them.

Both toms looked at each other and then back at the two she-cats, they both laid their ears back in embarrassment as they walked towards the two she-cats waiting by the tunnel entrance.

"Toms." Firefeather said, as Dovepaw purred her agreement. The four cats entered the tunnel in a single file line and followed the foul smelling tunnel to the other side of the Thunderpath, the fur along their spines rising in fear as the thunderous sounds of monsters came from above their heads.

Once the four cats exited the tunnel they raced away from the Thunderpath. The four cats lay winded under the shade of some trees. "That was the scariest thing I have ever done!" Dovepaw mewed.

"I second that." Meowed her mentor, Blackmask.

Firefeather and Redstar nodded, panting, "I didn't think that would be that bad. Or that there was even a Thunderpath here." Redstar said.

"Are we calm enough to travel now?" Redstar asked. The other three cats nod and got to their paws and waited for their leader.

Redstar got to his paws and nodded, "Let's go." He said.

They traveled till nightfall, coming to a stop at a barn with the sound of mice running inside. "I think we should camp here for the night and hunt." Redstar said, finding a hole in the doors and slipping in and heard the others follow him in.

Redstar flicked his ears towards the mounds of straw stacked along the walls and the four cats dropped into hunting crouches. The barn was full of fat mice, that didn't know the feeling of being hunted by cats, the hunting was easy for the WindClan cats.

After they ate their fill they curled up together and slept, with their bellies full and in a warm and dry barn sleep came easy for them.

When dawn came the cats awoke to find the sky cloudy and the promise of rain. They looked at each other and quickly hunted and ate before starting on their way again.

By sunhigh they came to a wall with an opening in it and a Thunderpath running through it. Rows and rows or Twolegs nests stretched into the distance, with many smaller Thunderpaths going between the nests.

"Great StarClan, what is this place?" Redstar asked.

"It's called a TwolegPlace."


	5. Chapter 4

**I hope this chapter doesn't seem to ramble on, I seem to write a lot when I'm sicker than a dog? But I actually like this chapter a lot! I know I changed the words to the ceremonies a bit but I couldn't find any information on how the cats dealt with ceremonies like that, so I kept them the same just changed a few phrases here and there, and then with the leader mentoring an apprentice, there is not a single thing on how to write that either. Well enjoy! Next chapter we'll be seeing Twolegplace!**

 **Chapter 4**

The four cats spun around looking for the voice, it was a she-cat, but when they looked behind them, there was no cat there. A _mrrrow_ of laughter could be heard from on top of the wall, and a white cat rose up to be seen. "You four look a bit lost, did you lose your housefolk?" She asked, jumping down massive flat stepping stones to the ground.

"No, we're not kittypets." Blackmask said, coldly.

"Kittypet?" The she-cat asked, as she got closer a jingling could be heard from a small silver bell on a blue collar around her neck, that was barely visible underneath her long white fur.

"Yes, kittypet, a cat who lives with twolegs." Blackmask said, flicking his tail angrily.

"Are you four rogues then? Like those two that come from out there?" The kittypet asked.

"No, we're clan cats, we live in a Clan and we help each other, I'm the leader, my name is Redstar. My job is to lead the Clan and make the important decisions, host the ceremonies and choose when we should battle. Our elders are taken care of by our young apprentices, like Dovepaw here, the apprentices also hunt for the nursing queens and kits. And we have a medicine cat, they are trained to heal wounded or sick clanmates." Redstar explained.

"Dovepaw? What a horrid name! Why would you name a cat Dovepaw?" The white kittypet yowled, her eyes wide.

Dovepaw gave Firefeather an amused look before speaking, "My name is Dovepaw because I'm an apprentice, which means I'm learning how to be a warrior and learning the warrior code, Blackmask here is my mentor, he is the one responsible for my training, once I've completed my training Redstar will give me my warrior name and I'll no longer be Dovepaw." Meowed Dovepaw.

"So you train you're young to fight? That's horrible!" Meowed the kittypet.

Firefeather was about to speak to explain another part of the Clan Code when all of a sudden Dovepaw hissed, "Hey that's the rogue who stole my catch!"

The five cats watched as a white pelted rogue lead a younger black pelted rogue out and towards them. The white rogue had it's head raised proudly as the two stalked closer to the five cats.

"Jellybean, I thought you'd of learned your lesson after last time?" Came a honey sweet voice that hid a threat under a kind smile.

"White." The kittypet said hunkering down, her fur fluffed out.

"And who might you four be? Lost little defenseless kittypets like that thing there? No, you're four look a little too thin to be housepets, are you loners?" White turned to the clan cats, her green eyes mocking.

"Greetings White, I'm Redstar, and we're Clan cats. And don't torment poor Jellybean," Redstar meowed, Jellybean's name rolling off his tongue oddly, "She hasn't done anything to deserve your scorn."

"If your clan cats why aren't you trying to kill us?" Came a deep mew. White stared at the four cats and started to back away slowly.

"The needless killing was part of our old code, I received a prophecy the night I came back from the Moonpool, a previous medicine cat by the name Mudfur told me I had to set out and find the other three clans and bring back the original warrior code, and thank StarClan there's no killing in the one I'm bringing back." Redstar said.

"So you're not going to kill us?" White asked, visibly relaxing, and she padded back up slightly.

"No, we're not, in fact if you three would like to join WindClan you're welcome too, if not that's fine." Redstar asked.

"Raven and I will think about it." White said.

"Join? And leave my housefolk?" Jellybean asked.

"You don't have too, I figured I'd offer you the choice as well." Redstar said.

"If you don't mind me asking...Redstar is it? What brought on this _new code_? My father has Clan descendance and he passed on all his knowledge from his father's stories to me, and this code is not the Warrior Code my Kin followed." Raven asked.

"Yes, we all might as well find a place to settle down for a story. It's a long one." Redstar said, gesturing with his tail for his Clan, the kittypet and two rogues to follow him to a stand of oaks and he settled himself on the roots of a old tree, his Clanmates on one side, while, Jellybean, White, and Raven took places on the other.

Redstar took a deep breath, looked up to the sky and then back down at the six cats in front of him, "Before I launch into the story, Jellybean, White, Raven, we Clan cats believe in StarClan. It's a Clan where all our dead ancestors go and it the band of stars you see above your heads every night, this story has a bit to do with StarClan so try to keep up." He said.

The three cats looked at each other, then at the three Clan cats and nodded to Redstar.

"The story takes place after the battle against the Dark Forest, or the Place of No Stars, the place where the cats who did nothing but evil went when they died, the great Firestar gave up his ninth life to save ThunderClan, the Clan he had loved and cherished since he first set paw into the forest as a kittypet, leaving his deputy, Brambleclaw, to take over the leadership of the clan."

"Firestar?" Jellybean asked, shocked.

"Yes, did you know him?" Redstar asked.

Jellybean shook her head, "I'm kin of his sister, Princess!" She mewed.

"You're related to Cloudstar?" Redstar asked.

"Wait uncle Cloudtail became _leader_ of ThunderClan?" Jellybean asked.

"Yes he did, everyone was pretty shocked when he was appointed deputy." Redstar said.

"My great grandma, Princess was always telling me how proud she was of Cloudtail, I'm mean Cloudstar, and how much I looked like him. Then she- she got really sick, started having dreams saying she kept seeing Cloudstar and Firestar, and they were talking to her, she could see their mouths moving, but she-she could never hear them, she swore by StarClan, even though I don't think she believed in them that Cloudstar was saying, _I'm Cloudstar now mom!_ " Jellybean said, lowering her head sadly.

"If that's true Jellybean, then I think you should join the clans." White said, softly, laying her tail on the fluffy white cats shoulders.

"You- you really think I should?" Jellybean asked startled.

"Yes, if he was born a kittypet, and Firestar was too, I think you'll be one great warrior, was Cloudstar good at anything?" White asked Redstar.

Redstar nodded, "He was the best tracker in all the Clans, and one the best hunters too." He said.

"I'm good at tracking." Jellybean said, ruefully, looking at White and Raven, "I once tracked Reggie from one end of Twolegplace clear out to that pond over that second hill over there." She said, pointing with her tail.

"You tracked that dumb dog all that way?" Raven asked, impressed.

"Sunshine asked me too, and Honey, he wandered off, and they wanted to find him before their Twoleg panicked." Jellybean said.

"Impressive." Redstar said, giving a nod of approval to the kittypet.

"What happened after Brambleclaw became Bramblestar?" White asked.

"I see you're starting to pick some of the Warrior Code already, White." Blackmask said, giving the rogue cat a nod of approval as well.

White ducked her head, slightly embarrassed.

"After Brambleclaw received his nine lives at the MoonPool, and became Bramblestar, a bad storm fell on the clans, and most of their territory flooded. Bramblestar received a prophecy from Firestar, and that was _When blood and water meet, blood will rise._ Bramblestar had a sister in ShadowClan, Tawnypelt, she chose to go to ShadowClan as an apprentice because their father was the evil Tigerstar. But out of the four Clans, ShadowClan got hit the worst, and Bramblestar decided to help against Rowanstar's wishes. Because his loyalty to Tawnypelt, Rowanstar's mate was greater than Clan boundaries. And after the flood waters receded and all four Clans could go to the Gathering Island, Bramblestar proposed a new rule to the Warrior Code and that rule was, _each Clan has the right to be proud and independent, but in times of trouble they must forget their boundaries and fight side by side to protect the four. Each Clan must help the others so that no Clan will fall._ " Redstar said, pausing to let, White, Jellybean, and Raven ask questions.

"Go on." White mewed, her eyes as wide as Raven and Jellybean's eyes.

"That rule became part of the Warrior Code. Then, Bramblestar's mate, Squirrelflight kitted during the peaceful time, she was also Bramblestar's deputy. Then a new threat came, a band of rogue cats lead by a leader by the name of Darktail, they took over most of ShadowClan. They forced Rowanstar, Tawnypelt, and their son, Tigerheart out and they took refuge in ThunderClan. But taking over one Clan wasn't enough for the 'Kin' as Darktail called his group. They soon took over RiverClan and then ThunderClan was not only home to ThunderClan and ShadowClan Refugees, but now RiverClan's as well. WindClan had cut off all communication with the Clans at this point." Redstar said, pausing for breath, and to allow questions again.

They all nodded from him to continue.

"The Clans finally were able to convince WindClan to talk, and Onestar confessed why he was acting how he was. Darktail as it turned out, was Onestar's kit. He never told anyone that he had fallen in love with a loner, and he had kits with her. He wanted her to join his Clan, she wanted him to stay with her, he refused, and so she filled Darktail's head with lies about the clans and how they worked… In the end, it took the help of, WindClan, ShadowClan, which thanks to rescue missions had gained back most of their members, RiverClan which also gained most of their warriors back, ThunderClan, and the help of the sixth Clan, the one that Firestar and Sandstorm helped rebuild, SkyClan, none of the Clans knew about SkyClan, just a few cats did. In the end the Clans won, and it was Onestar who took Darktail with him to the death by drowning in the lake. Onestar's body was never found, and his deputy, Harespring became leader." Redstar stopped he could see that there were questions to be asked.

"So how was SkyClan never know by the other Clans?" Raven asked.

"Long ago, back when the old forest still stood, and long before any of us where kitted, before Firestar was kitted, there were five Clans. ThunderClan, RiverClan, WindClan, ShadowClan, and SkyClan. Then Twolegs started to tear apart SkyClan's territory to build a Twolegplace there, and when the leader then, Cloudstar, begged the other Clans for a share of their territory, they wouldn't give it up and thus exiled SkyClan from the forest." Redstar mewed.

"That's horrible!" White and Jellybean said at the same time.

Redstar and Firefeather gave them a amused glance. "Yes, afterwards the remaining four Clans felt so bad that they pretty much forgot SkyClan altogether." Redstar said.

"Is the story over?" White asked.

"Far from over." Redstar replied.

"Carry on, Redstar." White mewed, her eyes as round as full moons.

"Everything was peaceful for a few moons after that, SkyClan was slowly accepted around the lake, they found their own territory. They had been living with ThunderClan for several moons. Then the Twolegs came. They brought hard silver mesh nests, with fresh kill in them, and put them around the lake territories. Only one cat was lost before the cats caught on and quickly warned every Clan." Redstar said, he voice getting dark.

"And that cat was?" Jellybean asked, her mew a small squeak.

"Bramblestar." Redstar said.

"No! Did he get free?" Raven asked.

Redstar shook his head. "Squirrelflight searched the territory for days, and right as she found the mesh nest with the powerful brown tabby in it the twolegs came and took the mesh nest away, with Bramblestar yowling for his Clan in fear and grief. Squirrelflight was heartbroken, her mate, friend, leader was gone, and now she was Clan leader. She went to the MoonPool to receive her nine lives, but she didn't see Bramblestar among their Warrior Ancestors." Redstar said, stopping to give his chest fur a few quick licks.

"If he wasn't there that's means he wasn't dead! So he was still leader!" Raven said, sinking his claws into the soft ground.

"Yes, he wasn't dead, but he wasn't coming back, if he was, he would of been back as soon as possible. He never returned." Redstar said.

"What do you think happened to him?" White asked.

"He could've been taken to the Cutter, been turned into a kittypet, although I really don't think Bramblestar would become a kittypet, unless he was with a Twoleg who never lets their cats outside." Redstar said.

"Cutter?" Jellybean asked.

"I believe you kittypets call the Cutter a… vet?" Redstar asked, looking at the sky thoughtfully as he thought of the correct word.

"Oh yeah, I know what you mean now, and yes we do say vet." Jellybean said.

"Okay, I'm going to pause for a bit, let's all hunt and come back here and eat and I'll continue." Redstar said, noticing the sun was touching the treetops.

"Okay!" Raven and White jumped up and when into the neighboring bushes.

Jellybean looked down.

"You can hunt with us Jellybean, we'll have you hunting your own food in no time!" Firefeather said, standing beside Redstar.

Jellybean looked up and smiled, "Really? You'll teach me to hunt?" She asked.

"Of course, we teach all our Clanmates how to hunt." Redstar said.

"Thank you!" Jellybean said, bounding towards them.

Redstar purred at her enthusiasm, "Let's go this way." He said and the trio set off for a smaller stand of trees.

"Okay Jellybean, I'll show you the hunter's crouch and you copy me." Firefeather said, and dropped into a crouch.

The fluffy kittypet copied the light ginger warrior.

"Pull your back legs in a bit more for more power in your pounce, and keep your tail still." Redstar said, nudging her back legs into position as Jellybean held her twitching tail still.

"Excellent! Now for stalking. Place your paws down as lightly as you can and try not making any noise, your prey will hear you before they scent you." Firefeather said.

Jellybean pulled herself forward silently, and pounced on a pinecone at the base of a pine tree.

"Very good! Now try again to that patch of ferns by that oak." Firefeather said, pointing to a oak tree behind her.

Jellybean nodded, dropping into her hunter's crouch, and stalking to the ferns silently, then she pounced on them.

"Good! Now for scenting prey, open your mouth and take a deep breath, and tell us what you smell and taste." Firefeather said.

Jellybean opened her mouth and gave a big sniff. "I smell something musky and woodsy." She said.

"That's mouse scent, mice will hear you before they scent you. Where do you think the scent is coming from?" Firefeather asked.

"Over by that rock." Jellybean said, pointing to a rock by the small stream.

"Go for it, and remember, light and quiet, scent it too, you'll smell it before you see it." Redstar said.

Jellybean nodded, and dropped into a crouch and stalked towards the rock, the two clan cats watched, closely.

Jellybean reached the rock as close as she dared to go, she could see the plump mouse, she wriggling her hindquarters and pounced, trapping the creature between her claws and killed it with a bite to the neck, she carried it back to Firefeather and Redstar proudly.

"Well done!" Firefeather said.

"Good job!" Redstar said.

"Thank you both! I-I didn't know it would be this exciting to hunt my own food." Jellybean mewed.

Firefeather purred, "It's the best feeling in the world."

Redstar nodded.

"Whoa, did you catch that rabbit?" Jellybean asked looking at the rabbit between the two cats.

"Yes, we did, together, it's a hunting technique WindClan has it makes hunting rabbits easier." Redstar said.

"Wow." Jellybean said, picking up her mouse, and Redstar and Firefeather dragged the rabbit to the old oak tree to the others.

Blackmask and Dovepaw had also caught a rabbit, and where sharing tongues with Raven and White.

Raven and Whites catch was impressive, a hawk was their catch.

"You're back! Look what Raven caught with White!" Dovepaw said.

"It was nothing, my father taught me." Raven said, ducking his head embarrassed.

"Wow, great catch!" Jellybean said.

"Did you catch that mouse?" White asked.

"Yes I did." Jellybean said.

"Maybe you do have your uncle's talents after all!" White said.

"Maybe!" Jellybean purred.

"Let's eat." Redstar said, and they feasted, and lazily shared tongues for a while, and they got to know White and Raven more.

"So White. If you don't mind me asking, where do you come from?" Redstar asked.

"Well, my mother lived in a place that had a forest by it but their was a… cult I guess you could call it. Kinda like how Darktail's 'Kin' was, but worse… a lot worse. It's led by two she-cats, they call themselves 'the Sisters' and their ruthless, they murder, fight, steal food, want every she-cat expecting kits as soon as they are able to bare kits. My mother was a high ranked 'Sister' in the 'Sisterhood'. She bred with the best toms, to produce the best kits in the high ranks. In the Sisterhood, very rarely does one rank up, it's often what rank you're born into your stuck with till you're either killed for knowing too much, killed fighting, or caught mating with a member outside your own rank." White said, shuddering.

Raven put a tail on her shoulders, "You're out of that now, White."

"I know, but I feel like I have to warn them." White whispered.

Raven nodded.

"My mother gave birth to me, and the 'Sisters' came to inspect me, like they do with all litters to make sure they're suitable for that rank, if not their give to an appropriate ranked queen. I passed… for a while. By the time I could talk and think for myself, my mother knew I wouldn't last long in the Sisterhood, I disobeyed orders by higher ranked toms, Queens, and then I made the mistake of disobeying Moon, one of the two cult leaders… my mother got me out that night. I at first thought we were going to hunt, but we were too close to the river for there to be decent prey, my mother attacked me, her claws were sheathed, and she told me to unsheath mine and make it look like I attacked her if I wanted to live. I did as told,,, she pushed me into the river. I woke up on the shore the next day with Raven standing over me." White said.

The Clan cats were looking horrified.

"That's horrible!" Dovepaw said.

"That's why we're wary of joining your Clan…"

"White, WindClan will never do anything like that to you or Raven, the worst thing I think we could do to you if you do join is punish you with apprentice duties." Redstar said.

"Really?" The white she-cat asked.

"Really." Redstar said, touching her shoulder with his tail.

"Then I think we'll join." White said.

"Me too." Jellybean said.

"Do you mind having Clan names?" Redstar asked.

"I'd been honored." Jellybean said.

"So would I." White said.

"I don't know, I haven't told you my full name…" Raven said.

The Clan cats looked at him.

"You're probably wondering where I learned how to catch hawks?" Raven asked.

"I was wondering but I wasn't going to pressure you unless you were willing to tell us." Redstar said.

"I better, or else I'll just feel guilty…" Raven said.

The young black tom took a deep breath, "I'm from the Tribe Of Rushing Water, my father is Pine That Clings To Rock, or Pine for short. Which means, my grandfather was Stormfur of RiverClan. My full name is Raven Flight Into Fiery Light Of Dawn. My father wanted to honor my grandfather's father's two best friends, Ravenpaw, and Firestar. In the Tribe, I was a To-Be prey-hunter, my father was my mentor, I learned everything I needed to learn, but then Stoneteller had a vision… about me. He refused to allow me to finish my training, and told me I had to leave, my father was furious, my mother was distraught, the rest of the Tribe treated me like an outsider." Raven said, hanging his head low.

"Raven, I could pick something that honors want your father wanted, and I'm sorry about how your Tribe treated you. You do know Stormfur was killed right?" Redstar asked.

Raven nodded, "I don't blame you or Firefeather, or WindClan for his death, just the one who killed him." The young tom meowed.

"I'm sad to say that the mouse-brain who killed him was our brother Ravenfur, but if we ever see him again he's dead, before we left he lead a band of rogue males to our camp and they killed two kits before we could drive them out." Redstar said.

"Why would your brother do something like that?" Raven asked, shocked.

Redstar sighed, "Ravenfur has always been overly jealous of me, I was the runt of the litter, Firefeather was our father, Crowstar's, favorite from the start, our mother was a ThunderClan queen, but she didn't survive the birth of us, and we were given to WindClan on Crowstar's wishes. Firefeather looks like our mother the most, acts like her too, I'm more calm than the three of us. But Crowstar was too hard on Ravenfur, who didn't look like him at all, nor acted, and he wasn't going to allow him to be an apprentice. If it wasn't for Firefeather and I Ravenfur would of never went from a 'kit to a 'paw." Redstar said.

"And he repaid you two by killing two Clan kits?" Raven asked.

Redstar sighed and nodded. "I exiled him from the Clan."

The cats were silent for a while then Redstar stood up, "I have a story to finish." He said.

The cats took up the positions in front of the roots again, while Redstar sat on the roots.

"Okay, where was I? Oh Squirrelflight became Squirrelstar. She and Jayfeather, ThunderClan's medicine cat came back from MoonPool, Squirrelstar called the Clan together. She announced Cloudtail as her deputy, now Cloudtail was getting on in moons and was close to retiring to the elder's den with his mate Brightheart. He accepted. Three moons pass and Squirrelstar, Leafpool, Squirrelstar's sister also a medicine cat and Jayfeather's mother, and Jayfeather were paying a visit to WindClan to gather Lungwort. They were deep in the heart of WindClan with permission from Harestar, when suddenly the wind picked up, faster and faster, and debris was flying in circles, and a big cloud of visible wind was coming straight at them! The three cats ran for the trees of their territory, but Jayfeather was blind, so Squirrelstar sent Jayfeather and Leafpool ahead of her and they made it to the camp… Squirrelstar didn't return. They found her body three days later, impaled on a branch on the edge of the territory, dead. For the third time in less than twelve moons ThunderClan was getting its third leader. There was concern among the Clan though, Cloudtail didn't believe in StarClan for most of his life, would he see them for his nine lives? So off to the MoonPool him and Jayfeather went, Cloudstar came back a changed cat, and appointed a she-cat by the name of Tinyblaze as deputy. Cloudstar, led ThunderClan well clear up till Tinyblaze took over when Cloudstar had to retire due to his hearing failing. That's when the other three Clans left the lake." Redstar said.

"Wow, that's crazy, and I feel bad for Squirrelstar, that death must of been horrible." White said.

Redstar nodded.

"Redstar, which Clan are we looking for?" Raven asked.

"RiverClan, I was visited by a old medicine cat of theirs," Redstar said, tilting his head to the side, "although his prophecy isn't very clear at the moment." He said.

Raven dipped his head.

"Okay, Jellybean, you know how to get your collar off?" Redstar asked.

Jellybean nodded. "Yes, I just need two of you to pull on each side of the collar and it will pop off." She mewed.

Redstar nodded to White and Raven, the two cats got up and grabbed the collar in their jaws and pulled, there was a soft ' _pop'_ and Jellybean's collar dropped to the ground.

Redstar smiled, "Okay, the ceremony I'm going to perform is special, White, Raven, do you two know how to fight?" He asked.

"Fairly decently, we could use a few lessons though." White said.

"Good enough for me, we can teach you on the way too. Now, when I ask you if you'll protect the Clan even at the cost of your lives you answer I do, after I give you your new names, I'll rest my chin on your heads and you'll give my shoulder a respectful lick, got it?" Redstar asked.

The two cats nodded.

"What about me?" Jellybean asked.

"You're going to have a different ceremony, since you're pretty young, you're going to be a 'paw for a while, you don't have to do anything special for that. Just touch noses when I tell you too."

"Alright, Redstar." Jellybean said.

Redstar looked around and nodded to a rock and bounded on top of it, waiting till the cats sat in front of him.

He looked up at the first stars of Silverpelt appearing in the twilight sky, "I, Redstar, leader of WindClan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these young cats, they have chosen to follow the ways of your noble code and I commend them to you as Warriors in their turn."

"White, do you promise to uphold the Warrior Code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your own life?"

"I do." White said.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your Warrior name. White, from this moment you will be known as Whitefeather. StarClan honors your willingness to learn and your willingness to protect those you know, and we welcome you as a full warrior of WindClan." Redstar said, jumping down to rest his muzzle on Whitefeather's head.

She gave his shoulder a respectful lick and stepped back to the other WindClan warriors.

Redstar turned to Raven.

"Raven, do you promise to uphold the Warrior Code, and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your own life?"

"I do." Raven meowed.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your Warrior name, Raven, from this moment you will be known as Ravenfire. StarClan honors your willingness to speak your mind, and of all the skills you brought from the mountains." Redstar said, resting his muzzle on Ravenfire's head.

He licked his shoulder, "Thank you, Redstar, my new name is perfect." And moved to stand beside Whitefeather.

Redstar purred.

"You're turn." He said to Jellybean.

Jellybean walked up to Redstar.

"Jellybean, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Hailpaw. I ask StarClan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior."

"I will be your mentor, I will teach you all I know, and all that my mentor, my father, Crowstar, taught me, he taught me to be fierce in battle, patient when hunting, and I'll teach you how to be a true Clan cat." Redstar said.

"Now we touch noses." He whispered.

Hailpaw smiled and touched Redstar's nose.

Firefeather and Dovepaw jumped up and shouted, "Whitefeather, Ravenfire, and Hailpaw."

Blackmask smiled and joined in with Redstar.

The three new Clan cats all ducked their heads


End file.
